One - Shoot de V y Atenea (18) (2)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Atenea Casannova decide jugar con su marido y hacerle una visita en su bufete de abogados...


_**LA HISTORIA COMO LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA.**_

**recomendación****: Leer "_Si te supone un problema_" Fic de V y Atenea, el cual puede encontrar en nuestro perfil.**

**Desde ya gracias por leer este one shoot (18), esperamos sus comentarios.**

_**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**One- Shoot de V y Atenea**_

**(Pov V)**

-A VER SI LO ENTIENDO, QUE BRENDA COJA LAS PUTAS FOTOCOPIAS Y LAS PONGA EN MI MESA, TAN DIFÍCIL ES DE COMPRENDER JODER... QUE INÚTIL.

Colgué el teléfono casi haciéndolo añicos, maldita sea... eso era desesperante.

Llamaron a la puerta y supe que era la secretaria.

-¡QUE!.

-Señor... Casannova siento interrumpirle pero la señora Spencer está aquí.

-¿Spencer?

-Si...

-No tengo cita con ninguna Spencer.

-Insiste mucho en verle.

-NO ATIENDO SIN CITA PREVIA.

-Es muy importante dice.

-DILE A ESA JODIDA PU...

Pero me callé al ver a Atenea, vestida con un traje de falda por encima de la rodilla negra y una americana del mismo color... mierda... había un fino escote en forma de V y llevaba unos altos tacones, medias y su pelo suelto rubio... una Diosa.

La secretaria enseguida se fue y Atenea cerró la puerta, quitó las gafas de sol negras que llevaba y mordió la patilla mirándome fijamente.

Me senté despacio y crucé mi pierna observándola.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Hola- mi voz sonó más ronca de lo normal.

-Soy la señora Spencer.

-Encantado soy V Casannova.

¿A que estaba jugando?, se movió despacio y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, recatadamente subió la tela de su falda un poco para que viese en encaje de sus medias de ligero, una erección creció instantánea en mis pantalones pero luché por mantener la compostura.

-Tengo un problema que espero me ayude... a resolver.

Asentí despacio.

-Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

-Quiero divorciarme de mi marido.

-Oh! ¿y eso a que se debe?

-Se debe a... que me gusta... otro hombre, lo llevo observando durante muchos días y, siento que necesito follarlo hasta no poder respirar.

La erección tiró de mi pantalón y tragué saliva en vano.

-Bien una demanda de divorcio- dije mirándola fijamente.

-Si...

-¿Usted a que se dedica?

-Soy sexóloga, ni se imagina las cosas que he escuchado señor Casannova.

Ella se levantó y poco a poco vino hacia mí, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera.

Sonreí y la sujeté de la cintura acercándola a mi erección, ella gimió un poco y sonreí más.

-Señora Spencer.

-¿Si?- susurró.

-Estoy casado.

-Eso no será un problema.

-Me alegra que ambos coincidamos.

Ella se desabrochó la chaqueta y no llevaba sujetador, me apresuré a besar sus pechos uno a uno, primero delicadamente y luego succionando sus pezones y dejando mis dientes marcados en ellos, Atenea gemía enloquecedoramente, seguramente nos estaban escuchando así que quité sus bragas y las metí en su boca, ella me miró fijamente.

-Nada de gemir, eso es para cuando estemos a solas, no quiero espectáculos.

Subí su falda y ella desabrochó mi pantalón con sus manos, sujetó mi miembro y contraje el abdomen. Le di una nalgada y ella volvió a gemir pero fue acallada por sus bragas de encaje negro.

La levanté con un ligero movimiento dejándola caer sobre mi miembro, esto tenía que ser rápido, tenía que ser muy rápido así que la comencé a mover con ganas y ella apoyó sus manos en mis hombros y también se movió rápidamente de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, sus uñas se clavaron en mi cuello y yo besé sus pechos y mordisqué sus pezones mientras la movía sobre mi miembro cada vez más rápido, ella echó su cabeza atrás y se corrió gritando, grito acallado por mi mano y por las bragas que estaban en su boca, la miré fijamente y grabé su expresión al correrse ¿había algo más bello que eso? imposible.

Cuando se contrajo a mi alrededor llegué a un profundo orgasmo que acallé metiendo mi cara entre sus senos y gruñendo profundamente, mi Diosa nunca decepciona.

Tras unos segundos quito la ropa interior de su boca y ella jadea y me abraza yo hago lo mismo, esto ha sido rápido e intenso, me ha gustado... Cristo... ¿Por qué esta tan enfadado hace un momento?

-Te quiero- le dije y la abracé más fuerte.

-Te quiero V...- dijo ella y me besó en el cuello- me ha gustado jugar a los abogados.

Tuve que reírme.

-A mi también, me ha gustado.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo? me pones mucho aquí, en tu despacho- me susurra y de nuevo estoy listo para la acción.

-Tengo trabajo pero que le den...

Ella sonríe como una niña y eso me pone feliz, mi Atenea... mi Diosa.

-Te amo- me besa en los labios- te amo- repite y me vuelve a besar- y por eso ahora nos vamos a poner decentes y a ir...

-¿Donde?

-Donde tú quieras.

-A un hotel- muerdo su cuello muy lentamente- como dos adolescentes.

-me gusta la idea.

La siento en la mesa y nos vestimos, casi sincronizados, recompongo mi ropa y me levanto cogí su mano y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, ella me arregla la corbata como siempre hizo y los dos salimos, que le jodan al trabajo, necesito estar con ella, quiero estar con ella es mía... la quiero.

Al salir todos nos miran, los hombres la miran a ella y las mujeres a mí, nos tienen envidia... somos bellos, tenemos el mundo a nuestros pies y nos pertenecemos, no miramos a nadie más. Y eso es maravilloso.

Que haría sin ella.

La acerco más a mí al entrar en el ascensor y ella me abraza y sonríe abiertamente.

Si ella sonríe todo está bien, si ella sonríe, soy capaz de todo.

FIN.


End file.
